Sang
by Merry Moca
Summary: Spoil sur l'histoire. Que se passait -il dans la tête des deux garçons quand l'un était proie et l'autre chasseur ? Rating T pour présence de mort, et de sang. Pas de pairing.
1. Premier Sang

Bonjour, bonsoir, good morning, good afternoon, buenos dias, buenas tardes...

Pas de pairing, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas !

Petite précision : les phrase en italiques sont du point de vue de Natsuno. C'est pas difficile de le voire, mais c'est pour mieux comprendre la fin... Enfin bref, Bonne lecture !

* * *

On lui demandait de s'en prendre à son meilleur ami. La personne en laquelle il avait tellement confiance, la personne qu'il appréciait le plus dans se village perdue. Il ne voulait pas voire la peur puis la mort s'emparer de ses yeux, ni cette obéissance aveugle l'empêcher de penser, ni ses membres se raidirent, son teint pâlir, la chaleur s'échapper de son corps… Non, il ne voulait pas tuer cette personne. Ce même ami qui venait se réfugier dans sa chambre sous prétexte de ne pas bien dormir chez lui. Il avait peur, il ne voulait pourtant pas expliquer de quoi. Ou de qui. Tohru comprenait cette peur. Et il ne voulait pas la lui faire revivre.

Pourtant… il devait le faire. Si il ne le faisait pas, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargerait. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Personne ne pouvait faire de mal à Natsuno.

Petit à petit, il avait découvert que quelque chose accompagnait la transformation physique. Comme si une autre personne prenait possession de lui, et se nourrissait à sa place, le poussait à assouvir sa faim. La faim. Presque un sentiment d'alerte, qui le forçait à mettre un pas devant l'autre, qui le menait à sa nourriture.

Son esprit s'embrouillait alors quand il entrait dans cet état second. Les autres sensations, autre que la faim, disparaissaient. Tout son être se tendait vers un seul objectif. Il devenait quelqu'un d'autre, ou plutôt espérait que se n'était pas lui qui voulait tuer pour vivre.

Et ce même état de semi conscience venait de le reprendre dans ses tentacules invisibles.

Tel un somnambule, il avançait vers une destination inconnue, mais cela importait peu : bientôt, il n'aurait plus son ventre qui se tord parce qu'il est vide. Son regard était maintenant fixé sur une fenêtre fermée. Il se cachait derrière un arbre, dans un petit bosquet bordant la maison. La personne dans cette chambre était sa prochaine nourriture.

Mais il se figea lorsqu'il reconnu le bâtiment. C'était celle de Yuuki Koide Natsuno. Son ami. Il venait de le condamner parce qu'il avait faim. Plus encore qu'auparavant, il se détestait. Il se haïssait de céder à ses pulsions aussi facilement.

Il ne cherchait même plus à se retenir, il agissait et pleurait. C'était tout ce qu'il savait faire : il prenait une vie et demandait pardon à un cadavre. Il ne pouvait pas lutter. Alors il céda. Il alla frapper à la fenêtre. Dés qu'elle s'était ouverte sur le visage aux yeux violets, il avait tenté de l'attirer à l'extérieur. Il sentait des larmes couler sur son visage. Il recommençait à pleurer. Un éclair de conscience l'empêcha de faire complètement sortir Natsuno. De peur de la réaction de ce dernier, le blond s'était mit à courir. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas.

…

_C'était lui. Il était revenu à la vie, en tant que vampire. Ou plutôt en tant que pantin de ses pulsions. _

_Sans plus penser à la nouvelle condition du blond, Natsuno s'était lancé à sa poursuite à travers le bois. Il aurait dû se douter que si lui se trouvait à proximité de sa maison, c'était pour se nourrir. _

_La pensée n'était pas venue assez rapidement qu'il aurait fallu. Il s'était retrouvé sur une route déserte à cette heure de la nuit, avec Shimizu et Tatsumi en face de lui. Il allait mourir, selon les dires de l'homme. _

_Il se trouvait acculé au petit puit devant lequel il avait partagé de bons souvenirs avec l'aîné des Mutou. La rose se rapprochait, c'était elle qui allait le vider de son sang. Pourtant, ce n'était pas à elle qu'appartenait la main froide comme la neige qui ne lui permettait pas de parler, posée comme elle était sur sa bouche. Le visage pâle et couvert de larmes de son ancien ami était à quelques centimètres de son cou dénudé. _

_Il ne pouvait pas bouger, la force qu'exerçait le vampire sur lui l'empêchait de ne bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Le torse froid contre lequel était appuyé son dos ne lui permettait pas de s'échapper, et le glaçait par la même occasion. Une douleur sourde s'empara de lui lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose percer sa peau. Il tenta un coup d'œil vers la zone douloureuse pour découvrir le blond en train de lui aspirer du sang. Plus rien n'importait que le sang._

_Le sang qui avait giclait et maintenant dégoulinait de la blessure nouvellement faite et encore ouverte. _

_Le sang qui coulait dans la gorge de l'agresseur. _

_Il ne sentait que son corps qui se refroidissait, que son cœur qui ralentissait, que son souffle qui se raréfiait. Il ne sentait que la mort qui s'approchait, doucement, inexorablement. _

_Il ne voyait plus que des points rouges danser devant ses yeux les sons étaient devenus inaudible, ou lui apparaissaient comme lointains. Il sentait des gouttes tombant au creux de son épaule gauche. Sang ou pluie ? Ses pensées étaient difficiles à retenir, glissantes sur sa conscience. _

_C'était cela mourir ? _

_Ne plus penser à rien, ne plus rien sentir d'autre que se qui se passait dans son corps ? _

_Il ne semblerait pas. _

_Tohru arrêta de lui prendre du sang, et Natsuno s'effondra au sol, ne pouvant que percevoir l'eau du puit couler doucement. _


	2. Deuxième Sang

Le sang chaud et frais coulait dans sa gorge, encore palpitant de la vie qui s'en allait de son possesseur. Ce liquide rouge lui donnait de la force, de la puissance. Mais cette même force le détruisait, il le sentait.

C'était ironique plus il vivait, plus il mourrait. Il survivait au détriment d'autres vies. Une sangsue. Il n'était qu'une vulgaire sangsue, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tuer pour vivre.

Une fois qu'il avait finit de se « nourrir », il enlevait ses crocs, ses dents trop longues pour être considéraient comme des dents humaines, du cou de sa victime. Des fois, un mince filet écarlate coulait des commissures de ses lèvres froides, jusqu'à son menton. Des fois, c'était la dernière fois qu'il prenait le sang de cette personne.

Et la douleur le reprenait, dans sa poitrine qui ne se soulevait plus, dans son cœur qui ne battait plus.

Le liquide rouge qu'il avait dans sa bouche était tout ce qui restait de chaud et de vivant du mort. Un être humain réduit à un buffet pour des non - humains. Des monstres.

Cela le répugnait de prendre la vie d'un autre, de sentir un liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge si froide pendant que la personne mourrait.

Mais c'était ainsi.

Il avait beau garder ses principes, ses notions de « bien » et de « mal », pour lui maintenant tuer était le « bien » puisque c'était ce qui lui permettait de vivre…

Cruel dilemme.

Or si il y avait bien une personne à qui il ne voulait plus s'en prendre, même si il avait faim, c'était Natsuno.

Depuis qu'il l'avait « marqué », il ne lui avait plus pris une goutte de sang. Il arrivait toujours à s'en prendre à une autre personne plutôt qu'au jeune homme.

Pourtant, se soir, il avait faim. Il fallait qu'il se nourrisse. Ce même état d'absence s'était de nouveau emparé de lui. Il le menait où ?

Tohru se contentait d'avancer un pas, puis l'autre, suivant son instinct. Qui le mena prés d'une maison accolée à une forêt. Remarquant qu'il s'agissait de la maison Yuuki, il fut pris d'un mouvement de recule. Non… Pas encore…

Il allait partir, lorsque son estomac se serra. Il avait faim.

Alors il se rapprocha de la fenêtre de l'adolescent. Doucement, comme si la discrétion pouvait effacer sa lâcheté. Il allait taper sur le battant pour l'interpeller, avant de se raviser, encore.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il s'était alors mis à pleurer, encore. Jusqu'à se que son ancien ami n'apparaisse de derrière un buisson. Comment avait il fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer ? Tout s'était enchaîné. La croix, la course – poursuite dans la forêt, le pieu dirigé vers lui.

La poursuite s'était arrêtée là, le poursuivi faisant face au poursuivant. Il lui ordonnait presque de lui prendre du sang. Il croyait qu'une relation amicale pouvait être mise en place entre « eux » et eux.

Mais c'était impossible.

Ceux qui avaient tué pour vivre, tué par faim et par égoïsme, et qui avait apprécié et recommencé ne pouvaient vivre en compagnie des vivants.

C'était comme si on essayait de faire coexister loups et moutons.

Mais il voulait croire en ses mots. Il ne voulait pas le tuer. Pour s'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, il s'était détourné et pleurait.

Ils auraient dû s'éloigner.

Il entendait le sang couler dans ses veines, de plus en plus fort, comme un appel. Sa conscience lui échappa au profit de la faim. La faim vorace et sans limites. Il avait faim. Il fallait l'assouvir.

Maintenant.

Le liquide rouge lui brûlait la gorge, la bouche, la langue, qui étaient si froids en comparaison.

Le sang n'avait d'ordinaire pas de goût pour lui, ni d'odeur. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ses tailles là, sous peine de perdre totalement le peu d'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Alors il s'imaginait qu'il s'agissait d'eau chaude.

Pourtant, ce sang là sautait en une explosion de goûts sur sa langue. Salé était le mot approprié pour décrire l'ensemble. Le sel des larmes.

Il avait une odeur aussi, celle de Natsuno.

C'était enivrant.

Il ne sentait pas que sa victime sous lui commençait à défaillir. Il palissait à vue d'œil. Une faible pression sur ses épaules, et il arrêta de pomper le liquide. Pour ne pas en perdre une goutte, il lécha la plaie laissée par sa morsure, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il en voulait encore plus.

Mais sa proie s'était évanouie en même temps qu'un torrent de perles ruisselaient sur son visage.

Il avait apprécié de prendre une partie de la vie du jeune homme. Il allait recommencer. Il allait le tuer. Et il était rassasié, pour l'instant. Il aurait préféré rester mort plutôt que vivre ça. Se dire qu'il se sentait bien alors que Natsuno était dans ses bras, inanimé, lui tira un sanglot plus fort que les autres. Une longue plainte déchirante.

Il demandait pardon, inlassablement. Pardon pour avoir cédé à ses pulsions. Pardon d'avoir laissé la faim lui dicter ses actes. Pardon, parce qu'il allait recommencer. Pardon, parce qu'il allait le tuer.

Il ramena le garçon chez lui. Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il lui prenait du sang. Le pire était qu'il en voulait encore. Il en prendrait jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle mort ne pèse sur sa conscience.

…

_Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'attendre, ni aller le voire. Mais cette détresse dans ses yeux maintenant rougeoyant, cette bouche d'habitude souriante transformée en une moue triste, l'avaient poussé à aller au devant de lui. Au devant du danger. _

_Il était devenu un vampire mais était resté le même jeune homme qui réparait son vélo. Cette opposition entre les deux personnalités s'était faite voire quand Tohru voulait prendre du sang. Il avait quand même cédé à ses pulsions, et Natsuno était devenu une proie. Mais loin d'en être bouleversé, il acceptait ce fait, il allait même s'en servir. Il avait testé les différentes croyances sur les vampires, à savoir si ils avaient peur de la croix et du pieu. Tout cela marchait. Ils étaient tous les deux au centre de la forêts, l'un voulant vivre, l'autre survivre. _

_Son ami se nourrissait de lui, et il le laissait continuer. Il voulait lui venir en aide. _

_Il craignait seulement que cela ne serve à rien, au final. Alors il voulait endurer la peine de son homologue, en plus de la douleur, jusqu'à la fin. _

_Il espérait créer une entente entre eux. Il avait présenté son bras, acceptant d'être saigné. _

_Mais lorsque Tohru s'était effondré en larmes, il s'était alors demandé si il pouvait réellement le ramener à la lumière. Il était tiraillé entre tuer et vivre, et ne pas tuer et mourir._

_Le blond se releva, et Natsuno prit soudainement peur. C'était le vampire, et non pas son meilleur ami, qui se tenait devant lui. _

_Son dos heurta douloureusement le sol, accompagné par un cri effroyable poussé par le plus âgé. _

_Des dents longues percèrent violement sa peau. Du sang coulait de la blessure. Il ne sentait plus rien à part son sang qui coulait en sens contraire. Il n'entendait plus rien en dehors du bruit de déglutition de la gorge du blond. _

_Un goût acre et ferreux s'installait dans sa bouche, pendant que sa vision se brouillait. Sa tête lui tournait. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. _

_Avant qu'il ne tombe dans le gouffre de l'inconscience, Tohru enleva ses crocs. _

_Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait poussé par les épaules. _

_Un frisson parcourut le jeune Koide lorsqu'il vit l'autre lui lécha le cou, la blessure faite il y a peu, et se lécher les lèvres. _

_C'était une bête assoiffée de sang qui se tenait sur lui, ses yeux étaient éteints et sombres comme deux puits sans fond. Mais quelque chose changea, et ses mêmes trous d'obscurité se firent plus doux. _

_Tohru était revenu. Natsuno s'évanouit. _


	3. Dernier Sang

_Il se sentait faible, si faible. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Alors que Tohru était derrière la fenêtre, il ne pouvait même pas lui ouvrir. Il l'avait alors autorisé à entrer. Dans un brusque éclair de lucidité, il avait pensé que c'était la première fois que le blond venait dans sa chambre._

Ce dernier ne faisait pourtant pas attention à la pièce, toute son attention portée à la personne allongée dans le lit. Il le sentait dans les moindres fibres de ces cellules : Aujourd'hui, Natsuno allait mourir. Il était trop faible pour résister à une autre ponction. Il allait voire dans les yeux mauves la lueur de vie s'éteindre au profit des ténèbres, son corps se raidir et devenir froid.

Tohru se pencha doucement sur Natsuno, ouvrant petit à petit sa bouche sur ses crocs. Il se mit à pleurer tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait faim. Il ne voulait pas tuer.

Faim.

Tuer.

Il planta ses dents dans la jugulaire de son ancien ami.

…

_Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du froid de la pièce, mais son corps refroidissait plus rapidement. _

_De l'eau tombait sur son visage, comme une douce pluie froide. C'était la première fois qu'il remarquait que le jeune Mutou pleurait en lui buvant du sang. Il avait bien sentit des fois de l'eau tomber sur son épaule pendant que la vie lui était retirée, mais il ne l'avait jamais associé à un vampire pleurant. Des larmes froides. Son corps s'alourdissait, de plus en plus. Ses paupières étaient lourdes… Mais il les gardait ouvertes, sur les cheveux blonds doucement bouclés. Il sentait que tout ralentissait. Sa vision devenait floue, tombait dans les nuances de gris et de noires. Le sang glissait dans la gorge qui se trouvait posée sur son torse. D'ailleurs celui-ci commençait à faire des mouvements plus profonds, comme si il allait s'endormir. Il n'avait pas mal, il se sentait juste vide. Tout l'abandonnait. _

_Même sa conscience. _

…

Les larmes redoublèrent devant le regard sans émotions de Natsuno. Il était mort.


End file.
